Slices of Rumcake
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Pink and blue, classy and cute...some could argue that these two were polar opposites in every single way. But some could also argue that this is what makes them awesome and beautiful together. Oneshot book!


Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck.

So Rumcake is one of my OTPs right now. And it And I wanted to try making a oneshot book on them (because that pairing needs more love on this site), depending on how many ideas I get/receive from you lovely readers.

That is all.

* * *

Roxy Lalonde was pretty much notorious for being unpredictable.

Considering that she had only three people who she could really talk to (excluding Frigglish and her many many wizard dolls), that notoriety wasn't much to brag about. But Roxy prided herself in it.

But there are times when she could never predict what Jane Crocker was going to say or do next.

Roxy always found Jane somewhat endearing, even when they first found each other on pesterchum. Roxy still reads the chat log from that day whenever she feels down.

_**tipsyGnostalgic [TG] started pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] **_

**TG: heyyy**

**TG: ur cumhandle;s adorbs :3**

**TG: like lefit**

**TG: fuck**

**TG: *chumhandle**

**TG: *legit**

**GG: Um…**

**GG: Thank you…? **

**GG: Your handle's interesting, too. The tipsy part seems accurate, at least…**

**TG: lolz**

**TG: ya know wat I lije you**

**TG: *like**

**TG: im rocy lalindr**

**TG: *roxy**

**TG: *lalonde**

**GG: I'm Jane Crocker. Nice to meet you, Miss Lalonde. **

**GG: Oh no, I gotta go! We'll talk later, right?**

**TG: yeh**

**TG: *yeah**

_**gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]**_

Roxy was particularly drunk that night…

Regardless, that was how their friendship started, and that was about two years ago. In that time, the two grew to become best friends, and Jane had told her time and time again that she loved being best friends with Roxy.

**"You're unpredictable,"** Jane had typed on Roxy's fourteenth birthday. **"One moment you could be going on and on about Dirk or Jake (or both), and then you wouldn't answer for hours on end and make me worry about you. Or vice versa."**

And something that also happened was that Roxy would always find time to talk to Jane, no matter what. If she was sick, even if she was horribly inebriated and could barely type. She'd pass out on the computer, and she'd be happy because she got to talk to Jane that particular day.

Does it go without saying that Roxy had developed a teeny-tiny crush on (read: had fallen head over heels for) Jane?

Yes, of course it goes without saying.

And one day, while sipping thoughtfully on her afternoon martini, Roxy decided that she wanted to approach the subject of romance with her younger friend. They were bffsies, after all. This is what bffsies do, right? Tell each other about crushes and true love...and hopefully find out if the feelings you've harbored for each other have been mutual this whole time?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blip coming from her computer. Looks like she had a message.

…Well, speak of the devil.

_**gutsyGumshoe [GG] started pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]**_

**GG: Hi, Ro-Lal. What's up?**

**TG: oh u no…appearifhying stuffs, playing games…uishal**

**TG: *appearifgying *usual**

**TG: *appearifyltng**

**TG: fuck**

**GG: Heehee. I see you're also dipping into the sauce. :B**

Roxy set her martini glass aside, feeling her head get a bit fuzzy. But she can't go over the edge now. Not when she wanted to talk about something like this.

**TG: so janey**

**TG: weve known each other for some tiem now**

**TG: *time**

**TG: and i just realiced something**

**TG: weve never talked about who you like**

**TG: like romantifskly**

**TG: *romanuitc**

**TG: *love-love**

**TG: so got a boyfrind? ;)**

This resulted in a long pause on Jane's end. Jane must be surprised that Roxy asked her this. If it weren't for the martini that Roxy had sipped, she'd be feeling anxious right now. She honestly hoped that Jane didn't have a boyfriend...

And that was not because she herself wanted Jane all to herself. Nope. Absolutely not.

**GG: Well, um…**

**GG: I can't say I've ever had a boyfriend. You know me, the sheltered little girl with the overbearing father. :B**

_Yes!_

Roxy could barely contain her joy at the thought of Jane - _her_ Jane - never having a boyfriend. Never having been kissed, never having been hugged that intimately (but then again, neither had Roxy, but doesn't stop her from dreaming).

**TG: rlly?**

**TG: no spechiwl giy you got ur eye on?**

Roxy was too excited to even correct her typos right now. This was great! Now all Jane had to do was say that…

**GG: Well…we are best friends, so I guess I can tell you this.**

**GG: I think I have a crush on Jake.**

And the high hopes Roxy had for things going her way in this plummeted to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

Of course…Jake. He was charming in his own dorky way, but after looking into his diary…let's say that Roxy wasn't as interested in him as she used to be.

**GG: Roxy?**

**GG: Ro-Lal?**

**GG: You okay?**

_No I'm not fucking okay! _Roxy wanted to type back. _I'm not okay with the fact that you like Jake, I'm not okay with the fact that you just told me that!_

_And I'm not okay with the fact that I still **like** you. _

**GG: I'm assuming you passed out again?**

**GG: So I'll just say goodnight for now. Talk to you tomorrow! **

_**gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]**_

Roxy didn't notice Jane log off. She had sipped the rest of her martini and was now too busy hugging her stuffed wizard cat and crying to really care.

Why did nobody warn her how hard growing up - particularly events like this - is?

* * *

So yeah. If you want to see a particular oneshot, let me know?

Please review!


End file.
